


Eres

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rain, Random - Freeform, Sex, sex in the rain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llueve y cuando llueve el lobo y el humano se encuentran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eres

**Author's Note:**

> Es noche, estaba haciendo tarea y no sé que me pasó pero hice esto porque es noche y tal vez mañana no tenga clase y extraño a mi mamá y no sé que más decir pero espero que lo lean.

Es la lluvia cayendo a cantaros sobre sus cuerpos desnudos y llenos de barro lo que les hace sentirse más salvajes de lo que ya son por naturaleza.

Es Stiles con sus dedos enredados entre las ramas y el cabello negro buscando algún apoyo que le recuerde que es real.

Es Derek con los dedos manchados de barro apretados sobre la piel blanca de la cadera del humano aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas ante cada gemido que le nace en la garganta y muere cuando sus labios se encuentran.

Es el clima extraño de Beacon Hills lo que los ha llevado a desfogarse en medio del bosque con sus ropas olvidadas a metros de ellos y las hojas pegadas a sus cuerpos en lugares donde no deberían.

Es todo y a la vez es nada lo que tienen y sienten debajo del agua que entra por sus bocas, les escurre del cabello y les hace los movimientos más resbalosos.

Es el sonido del agua la que les guía el ritmo fuerte, constante y hasta brutal porque así como la tierra se está abriendo para recibir la lluvia, Stiles también se está dejando tomar por alguien a quien antes le estuvo gritando.

Son los dos en sintonía ocultando los gritos con rasguños y besos que intentan beberse el alma.

Ninguno sabe como es que llegaron a eso o porque no paran de hacerlo. Porque Stiles solamente gime en su oído pidiendo más y Derek lo complace como si fuera una orden.

No quieren detenerse hasta que el final llega manchando las pieles de blanco y barrro que se les mete debajo de la piel como una nueva sensación de estar perdido en medio del vacío, en un paraje donde todo es claro pero no puedes estar seguro si el paso hacia adelante en realidad no va hacia atrás.

Es Stiles y la chispa que se enciende en su interior haciéndolo arder junto a los relámpagos que ya empiezan a adornar el cielo con sus luces gigantescas fingiendo ser estrellas cuando son los pecados. El pecado de no querer ver lo que tienen en sus manos.

Es Derek y sus besos suaves deslizándose desde la mandíbula hasta el cuello sintiendo el corazón desbocado en búsqueda del lugar exacto para morder y desgarrar la piel porque ahí donde el humano arde él se congela.

 

Es el silencio que viene después de la tormenta y el sol que baña sus cuerpos llenos de barro. Los lunares brillan y también lo hace el cabello negro. Se miran a los ojos y solo ríen porque aunque no hay ningún motivo aparente pero la necesidad sigue ahí  y entre la lluvia y la tierra su razón de ser sigue presente.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Se me permiten comentarios y kudos?  
> No sé que es, creo que es algo de sexo y algo romántico y comparación... 
> 
> Iré a dormir pero sigo esperando que lo comenten y me dejen kudos~ 
> 
> Gracias por leer


End file.
